


Hide and Sick

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Other, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Stalking, survivor POV, the wraith obssessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Is the Wraith stalking me? Is it all in my head?- a first person POV of a survivor dealing with panic, fear and chasing. for a request
Kudos: 6





	Hide and Sick

_I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!_

My legs were getting heavier with every step. I didn’t know how long I was running for. I passed trees, and other trees, and they all looked the same. I never dared to look back to check.

But I knew he was there. In every rustling. In every sound of wood breaking. I saw him watching me across the campfire. I hear his bell whenever I try to sleep.

Why did I leave the camp?! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _I was safe there._

No.

They didn’t believe me. I wasn’t safe. They would laugh.

_“There’s no Wraith stalking you.”_ they would say. _“You’re seeing things.”_ they would laugh. I had to run. _I must keep running._

But I couldn’t. It was hard to breathe and my eyes were blurry. I was sweating and lightheaded. _I must look back. I can’t go any longer, I must look._

It took all my power to look and see nothing. I collapsed over a rock, dragging myself behind it. I needed air, more air. I saw something in the corner of my eye. A shadow with no color, leaves moving out of place. He’s here. He’s watching. He’s searching. _He will get me. He will get me!_

He never did. The Wraith only watched in obscurity. He smiled at me once, when I caught him watching. He had fangs, like demons in old fairy tales. Since then I ran and cried and yelled and hid, always feeling watched. I felt his stare. Always. _Always, always, always. I don’t want this. I hate this!_

Too loud, too loud, my heart is too loud. _I can’t hear if he’s coming. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Calm the fuck down!_

I hugged my knees in an attempt to calm my shaking hands and my loud mind. The rock was hiding me, but not for long. My entire body was soaked and cold and painful and trembling. I couldn’t see if he’s coming. My vision was wrong, as if I was looking through fish-eyed lenses. I was exposed, he could come from anywhere. He could get me.

_I hate this, I hate this. I need to leave._ I couldn’t stay near that damned rock any longer, he could find me. And then he…I…I don’t know. _I don’t want to know._

_Walk, and he might get me. No walk, and I am still exposed._ I took a long, slow, deep breath, then rounded the corner. I saw a locker, but they always know we’re there. I saw a big tree shadowing the corner of the wall. There. He wouldn’t find me there. He wouldn’t know I’m there. I would be out of sight. That’s all that mattered.

I tensed. I was ready to sprint, but I froze. My hands were so clutched my nails dug into my palms. Breathing was hard. Really hard. _I need to get there, I need to, I need to!_

I closed my eyes and ran towards the tree. I felt his eyes on my back. I felt his stare, heavy and hungry and suffocating. He was there. It choked me. He was there!

Embraced by the tree’s shadow I started to cry harder. I muffled my cries behind my hands. My chest was tight, my nose was hurting. Bile rose in my throat. He was there. He knew. I wasn’t safe, he was coming. 

But he didn’t come.

He never did.


End file.
